Tsuruga Ren tiene novia
by mutemuia
Summary: Sí, sí, lo que oyes… Tal como te lo digo… Tsuruga Ren tiene novia…


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat_ no es mío, ni Ren tampoco, porque si no, ya me lo hubiera quedado yo…

**Línea temporal: **A partir del nº 203. La acción comienza el mismo día (Día Blanco) en que Kyoko es 'retirada' como Setsuka Heel para sus exámenes finales y obligada a reconocer sus sentimientos por Ren.

**Aviso: **un poco (demasiado) OoC, pero ¿a quién le importa? XD

* * *

**TSURUGA REN TIENE NOVIA**

En todos sus años de maquilladora para LME, jamás le había visto una marca.

Jamás.

Siempre impecable, siempre perfecto.

Pero hoy…

Un chupetón enorme en el cuello. Un mordisco de amor…

Oh.

Tsuruga Ren tiene novia…

¡Tiene novia!

Y así, señores, es como empiezan los rumores…

* * *

Un día y medio fue el tiempo que tardó el rumor en llegar a la Sección Love Me. A Kyoko se lo dijo la señora de limpieza, que a su vez lo había escuchado de la chica de Recursos Humanos, a quien se lo había dicho su amiga de Contabilidad, que lo supo por el muchacho de Cartería, y este se enteró gracias a su novia que trabajaba en Vestuario, y ella lo supo directamente de la fuente, la maquilladora que aquel día tuvo que cubrir la dichosa marca, evidencia innegable de que Tsuruga Ren tenía novia.

Pero esa parte de la información ya no le llegó a Kyoko…

* * *

A Ren le costó al principio entender el farfullado soliloquio de Kyoko (sí, un trabalenguas, lo sé…).

\- … sinceras disculpas…

\- Mogami-san…

\- … robándote tu tiempo para estar con tu novia...

\- Mogami-san…

\- … pasar tu tiempo con esta humilde kohai…

\- Mogami-san…

\- ¿Eh?

\- No tengo novia.

\- Ah. ¿No?

\- No…

\- ¿Y entonces cómo es que todo el mundo está diciendo que sí?

\- Por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? –pregunta Kyoko con extrañeza.

Ren se lleva la mano al cuello, y baja ligeramente el pañuelo que cubre la marca que Kyoko le hizo. Aún es visible.

\- Estoy seguro de que entiendes que esto es algo que hacen los novios en la intimidad…

Si alguna vez creían haber visto ruborizada a Kyoko, olvídenlo. No puede compararse con el rojo-carmesí-tomate-ardiente que se encendió en sus mejillas.

\- Tsuruga-san, yo…

\- Lo justo sería que tú lucieras una marca igual…

\- ¡Tsuruga-san! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

\- No ahora, por supuesto, quizás…, digamos…, digamos cuando ya llevemos un par de meses saliendo… ¿Te parece bien?

\- P-Pero… T-Tsurug…

\- Tampoco es que me vaya a lanzar sobre ti como un león hambriento ni mucho menos…

\- Ts-Tsur…

\- No quiero que mi novia huya espantada de mí…

\- Q-qué…

\- Aunque tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras…

\- ¡TSURUGA-SAN!

\- ¿Sí, Mogami-san?

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí de una vez!

\- ¿Burlarme? Ni por asomo… Pensé que estábamos fijando las condiciones para un noviazgo.

\- ¿Un novi-…

\- Claro. Ya que la gente da por sentado que esto me lo hizo mi novia, es más fácil que tú y yo seamos novios de verdad que tener que pasarme el día dando incómodas explicaciones…

\- ¿P-pero tú te has oído?

\- Pues claro.

\- P-pero no… Yo creí…, yo pensé… ¡Tsuruga-san!

\- ¿Sí, Mogami-san?

\- ¡Me estás liando! ¡Me estás enredando en alguna broma de las tuyas! Ya está bien. No puedo ser tu novia solo por eso. Por ahorrarte explicaciones… Serás… Serás… ¡Playboy!

\- Ah, no, Mogami-san, eso sí que no. No me llames así…

\- ¿No eres un playboy?

Ren sacude la cabeza, cansado de combatir la opinión que Kyoko tiene de él.

\- No. No lo soy.

\- Pero tu imagen, y tú y yo… En el hotel… Lo que hice…

\- Oh. Lo de playboy es solo una imagen… ¿Y en serio crees que yo voy por ahí dejando que las mujeres me marquen? ¿O que me paso el día haciendo promesas solemnes y juramentos eternos…? No, Mogami-san… Tienes una idea bastante equivocada de mí…

Kyoko calla, la vista fija en el suelo. Con la voz chiquitita, apenas se le escucha decir:

\- Perdona…

Ren le alza la barbilla gentilmente con una mano mientras la otra se enreda en la de Kyoko.

\- ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Puedo llamar a mi novia Kyoko? Porque me niego a usar el Mogami-san por más tiempo…

\- ¡Tsuruga-san!

\- Ren.

\- No, no es correcto…

\- Lo que no es correcto es que una pareja se llame entre sí tan formalmente, Kyoko…

Medio LME los vio cruzar el vestíbulo, discutiendo y sonriendo a partes iguales (algo sobre nombres y apellidos oyeron los más cercanos), totalmente absortos en su conversación, sin percatarse del murmullo que se levantaba a su paso.

Sí. Tsuruga Ren tiene novia.

¡Por fin!


End file.
